Dogs Is Dogs
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Robert F. McGowan Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: None Writer: H. M. Walker Released: November 21, 1931 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Dorothy DeBorba * Matthew Beard * Richard Jackson * Robert Hutchins * Sherwood Bailey Supporting Cast * Baldwin Cooke - Chauffeur * Billy Gilbert - Mr. Brown * Blanche Payson - Sherwood's Mother * Harry Bernard - Police Officer * Lyle Tayo - Wheezer's Aunt The Short Plot: Wheezer and Dorothy are living a miserable existence with their stepmother who dotes on her real son, Spud Bailey and mistreats Wheezer for letting Pete sleep in bed with him. The only saving grace is his best friend, Stymie, who refers to Wheezer's stepmother as "Old Hatchet-Face." When Stymie comes round looking for breakfast and discovers that Wheezer and Dorothy have not eaten either, he gets Spud to fry up some ham and eggs, telling Spud that "ham and eggs can talk." After easily tricking Spud, the three kids have a nice breakfast. However, as Spud is checking out an uncovered well, his own dog, Nero, pushes him in; he has to rely on Stymie, Wheezer, and Dickie to save him. Spud promises not to tell on them if they pull him up, but when he as at the top of the well, he changes his mind and gets dropped in again. He once again promises not to tell on them if they get him out but he's so rotten, he promises to tell once he's clear out of the well. Meanwhile, Nero has killed one of neighbor Mr. Brown's chickens, and Spud decides to blame Pete to save his own dog. The angered Mr. Brown plans to shoot Pete. In attempt to save Pete, the kids throw eggs at Mr. Brown. Pete is taken away. Wheezer is heartbroken. As he cries outside the Greenpoint Dog Pound, a lady comes around to help get Pete out. The lady turns out to be Wheezer's and Dorothy's wealthy aunt. It seems Wheezer's dad has been sick and couldn't come for his kids, so she has come around to take them home. On the way out, she gives the stepmother a swift kick in the bottom for being nasty. Wheezer is now happy and excited, but he wishes Stymie could come along with him. Little does he know, Stymie is now dressed up in a suit of his own and stowed away on the spare tire to go along with him. Quotes: * "You know, you's the mushiest people I ever did see." - Stymie * "Stymie, where do you ever get such ideas?" - Wheezer :: "Boy, I'm full of ideas when I'm hungry." - Stymie * "He fell in the well. Well, well, well!" - Stymie * "Well, the dunking you got is worth the whipping I'll get!" - Wheezer Notes/Trivia: * This short ranks as one of the top remembered in the series. * Beginning in 1971, King World censored several scenes from this film for television showings. The scenes with Wheezer being abused by his stepmother, as well as the scene with Mr. Brown trying to shoot Pete were toned down. The scene in which Stymie talks to Pete about food was removed entirely. Some of these scenes were inserted back into the film in 2001. * Dorothy seems to be filling in for Wheezer's sister in this short as Mary Ann Jackson had already left the Our Gang series. * Blanche Payson also appeared in the Laurel and Hardy short, "Helpmates." * The gag in which Stymie throws an object (in this case, eggs) directly over his head, only to have them land on his own head, had previously been used in the short Fly My Kite. Sequence * Previous Short: Shiver My Timbers * Next Short: Readin' And Writin' ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1931 Category: Adult-Involved Shorts Category: Pet-Related Shorts